Pulsion
by Les Sadiques Yaoistes
Summary: 2ème OS PWP publié dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons sur le forum de la Ficothèque ardente.


_**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, dommage, j'aurai bien gardé Morgan et Reid pour moi...**_

_**Ratio : M**_

_**Paring : Derek / Spencer**_

_**Titre : Pulsion**_

_**Auteur : Cleo McPhee**_

_**Bêta : moi même**_

_**Résumé : Os pour la nuit des lemons sur le forum de « La ficothèque ardente ». Une liste de 5 mots pour nous inspirer, que nous pouvons caser ou pas dans les textes.**_

_**Voici les cinq mots : Dialoguer, Entreprendre, Siroter, Éventer, Être témoin**_

_**On m'a fait remarqué qu'une erreur c'était glissée, effectivement ce n'était pas Ried mais Reid, inversion de lettre. Je l'ai recorriger, donc je republie cet OS.**_

_**J'en profite pour annoncer l'ouverture du Forum du groupe ! Le lien pour y accéder est disponible sur notre profil.**_

_**Bonne Lecture à tous,**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pulsion.<strong>_

L'enquête s'était terminée quelques heures plus tôt et les membres de l'équipe avaient quitté le bureau depuis un long moment. Seul deux membres du BAU étaient restés. Deux des plus acharnés.

Morgan et Reid voulaient terminer quelques rapports et classer des dossiers et aussi vérifier certaines pistes sur des affaires sur lesquelles ils travaillaient.

Le black était allé chercher des cafés au distributeur dans le couloir et en avait donné un à Spencer qui l'avait remercié d'un sourire chaleureux et un peu enfantin. Ils sirotaient tous deux leur breuvage en tentant de faire abstraction de la chaleur qui régnait dans les locaux.

La climatisation était en panne et la ville était en proie à une vague de chaleur depuis quelques jours. Reid soupira et enleva sa chemise. Il se fichait d'être torse nu au travail, il avait trop chaud, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il prit un dossier et s'éventa avec. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la sensualité de ses gestes ni du regard brûlant de Derek sur lui. Morgan désirait Reid depuis longtemps. Il était amoureux du plus jeune mais le génie semblait si inaccessible parfois. Il semblait être dans sa bulle en permanence.

Il se rappelait encore de cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avaient dialogué sans tabou pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et Spencer lui avait avoué son attirance pour les hommes bien qu'il n'ait que peu d'expérience en la matière. Depuis, Morgan ne pensait qu'à ça.

Reid s'éventa à nouveau, avec sa main cette fois ci et Derek n'y tint plus. Il se leva, traversa la pièce, tourna la chaise de son collègue et ami pour qu'il lui fasse face et posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Spencer se crispa, surpris et soupira avant de répondre au baiser.

Depuis le jour où il avait vu le black, il était tombé sous son charme. Morgan était fort, courageux, musclé, beau, envoutant. Il n'avait pas assez de mots pour énoncer ses qualités, encore moins pour exprimer les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Ce baiser était un rêve qui devenait réalité.

Derek le souleva, envoya valdinguer les dossiers qui étaient sur le bureau à l'aide d'une de ses mains et assis son jeune collègue dessus avant de se placer entre ses jambes écartées.

Il picora le cou de Reid de baisers légers et lécha la peau moite allant jusqu'à l'épaule puis revenant vers le torse. Il mordilla et suça un téton, se nourrissant des petits gémissements que poussait Spencer et s'attaqua au second.

Le génie ne resta pas inactif et malgré le plaisir ressentit et son envie de laisser son aîné diriger, il saisit le bas du T Shirt de Derek et le releva pour l'enlever et le jeter plus loin.

Il ne prêta aucune attention à l'endroit où atterrissait le vêtement et découvrit le torse et le dos du black en le caressant du bout des doigts faisant naitre des frissons sur la peau de son aîné qui grogna en s'attaquant à son deuxième téton.

Morgan remonta et embrassa ses lèvres alors que ses mains s'activaient pour déboutonner le pantalon de Reid. Les boutons de la braguette ne lui résistèrent pas longtemps. Il les fit sauter les uns après les autres avec dextérité.

Il fit descendre le vêtement le long des jambes fines de Spencer embarquant le boxer avec et libérant l'érection du jeune agent. Le génie déboutonna lui aussi le pantalon de Derek et passa une main dans le vêtements pour empoigner doucement les fesses fermes et musclées.

Le black prit la hampe de son amant en main et le masturba lentement. Reid poussa un gémissement de plaisir et se cambra penchant la tête en arrière. Derek en profita pour mordre et sucer la peau du cou. Il laissa une marque rougie qu'il lécha avec langueur comme pour s'excuser de cette bestialité dont il faisait preuve en le marquant ainsi.

- Mo...morgan... Bégaya Reid en gémissant.

Le black arbora un sourire et entreprit de découvrir le torse fin de son jeune collègue. Il descendit tout doucement le long de celui ci en honorant la peau de sa bouche et de sa langue.

Il alternait entre baisers brûlants, caresses et coups de langues. Reid se liquéfiait entre ses mains expertes. Il gémissait et secouait la tête comme pour tenter de garder pied avec la réalité mais c'était impossible. Il n'y avait plus que Derek Morgan dans son esprit.

Morgan engloutit sa virilité d'un coup, il se raccrocha au bureau et poussa un cri de plaisir qui résonna dans les locaux déserts en cette nuit sombre. Les rayons de lune filtraient au travers des fenêtres et donnait à la pièce un éclairage tamisé, presque romantique.

L'aîné lécha la hampe de bas en haut et suçota le gland sensible. Reid poussa un gémissement et passa une main sur le crâne chauve de son désormais amant. Il savait déjà que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là entre Derek et lui. Il voulait plus qu'une nuit, bien plus.

Il attrapa une des mains de Morgan et lécha trois de ses doigts pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Le black poussa un grognement indéfinissable. Il était satisfait, désireux.

Quand les doigts furent suffisamment humides, il les relâcha et Derek les fit glisser le long de son torse déposant un sillon humide sur la peau brûlante de désir. Spencer avança ses hanches vers le bord du bureau et se coucha sur le meuble offrant un meilleure accès à son intimité.

Morgan reprit l'érection du plus jeune bouche et pénétra un doigt. Le génie poussa un soupir de bien être et ferma les yeux. Sentir le doigt de l'aîné en lui était quelque chose d'indescriptible. Il attendait la suite avec impatience.

Il avait hâte que le black le prenne que leurs corps s'unissent comme leurs cœurs. Il revoyait les années défiler et l'évolution de sa relation avec son collègue. Ils avaient été courtois au début, puis Derek c'était montré moqueur, taquin. Avec le temps, ils avaient noué une solide amitié mais leurs sentiments avaient bien vite évolués en autre chose. Un amour profond et sincère.

Le black entra et sortit son doigt plusieurs fois et en ajouta rapidement un second. Reid se crispa légèrement mais se détendit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas sa première fois même si ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation. Les doigts du black touchèrent sa prostate et il se cambra.

- Derek ! Encore... plus... soupira le génie.

En entendant la supplique du plus jeune, Morgan se retint de le prendre sur le champ. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, il souhaitait que leur première fois soit inoubliable parce qu'il était sûr que Reid et lui allaient entamer une relation durable. Il ne voulait pas perdre le plus jeune. Il était son garde fou, il avait besoin de lui.

Il fit pénétrer un troisième doigt pour achever la préparation et entama un va et vient soutenu. Reid n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante. Le génie secoua la tête et sanglota presque.

- Prend moi Derek, je t'en prie...

Morgan se crispa en entendant ces mots. Il descendit son pantalon à la va vite emportant son boxer dans la foulée. Il ôta ses doigts de l'intimité de Spencer et présenta son érection face à l'antre de chair. Il releva les jambes de son amant et les posa sur ses épaules avant de le pénétrer lentement en poussant une grognement satisfait.

Son amant était si chaud, si étroit. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit pour les ancrer dans ceux du génie. Puis, avec douceur, il débuta un va et vient lent et profond. Reid poussa un gémissement, il se sentait bien, comblé, complet. Il avait rêvé temps de fois à cette situation et finalement elle se produisait.

- Plus vite...plus fort... souffla t-il.

Derek accéléra ses mouvements et les coups de butoir se firent rapides et profonds. Le corps de Reid se soulevait sous la force de ce pilonnage en règle. Il hurlait son plaisir et débitait des paroles parfois incompréhensibles.

Jamais Morgan ne l'avait vu perdre la tête de cette manière. Il le trouvait beau son visage déformé par le plaisir, ses joues rougies, la sueur ruisselant sur son corps fin.

Il empoigna la verge de Spencer et le masturba sur le rythme de ses coups de rein. Il titillait la prostate de son amant à chaque passage le faisant crier de plus en plus fort.

Le jeune homme sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui, il se cambra au maximum et son corps se crispa alors qu'il se répandait en longs jets brûlants. Un « Je t'aime » lui échappa sans qu'il en ait conscience. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Il se sentait bien, apaisé, protégé, aimé.

Le black donna quelques coups de butoir et atteignit l'orgasme à son tour en poussant un grognement rauque. Il relâcha les jambes de son amant, se retira et l'aida à se rassoir avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres et de finalement lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime.

Riend vint se blottir contre lui et ils restèrent là, sans bouger, ne se doutant pas que de son bureau et grâce aux caméras placées dans la pièce, Pénélope Garcia avait été témoin de leurs ébats.

Elle avait les joues rouges à la fois de gêne et de plaisir. Elle était très heureuse pour eux. Elle avait compris qu'ils s'aimaient bien avant qu'ils n'en prennent eux même conscience. Elle arbora un large sourire, prit ses affaires et quitta les bureaux en se promettant de garder leur secret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié cet OS. à bientôt...<strong>_


End file.
